Pesticides are used in various formulations, including dry formulations, such as wettable powders, granules and tablets. These dry formulations have several advantages; one of which is the ease of use. For good biological efficacy, it is generally desirable that the solid pesticides reduce in size upon mixing with water. However, for active pesticide ingredients with low melting points, this particle size reduction is difficult to achieve due to the lack of defined crystalline structure, thereby frustrating milling the pesticide to achieve particle size reduction. Further, the same problems are shared by mixed preparations containing a pesticide having a low melting point active ingredient and a pesticide having a high melting point active ingredient. As such, there is a need for purified pesticides in order to enhance particle size reduction.